Arctic War
by Fadzrin2001
Summary: Through battles,you and Kristoff are trying to escape the war by going into the white to find Elsa and Anna. Problem is that Kristoff is your enemy. [AU:WW2 ] [Elsa x male reader] Rated T for teen. This story contains some legit German words and phrases.
1. Chapter 1

**Writer's notes:I've long written a story therefore,I made a new one. Any questions?no. Ok good,now let's begin.**

Your name: (Y/N)

"Nicht schießen!nicht schießen!" two soldiers came out of the trench with their arms raised, "What?I can't understand!" an American soldier asked and without answering the question, he shot both of them without even aiming. They fell helplessly as he denied their mercy.

He approached to one of them and found a photograph of him and his beloved. He laughed and kissed the photo, "Hah! This one's mine!" he said as he panned to you. You were standing by the other German looking into his face. You saw he had a Hitler Youth knife. You shooked your head while tears started to flow to your cheeks, " He was only thirteen, rest in peace." you crouched by him and slowly closed his eyelids.

"Deal with it,he's a Nazi." your squadmate said. Suddenly,you heard someone yelling, "Watch out! Incoming armour!"

You were startled and went to take cover. An allied soldier with a Bazooka M1A1 approached to take cover at where you were at. Unfortunately,he was shot in the midst of sprinting. Luckily,the anti-tank weapon landed nearby,you grabbed it with your leg and tried to rest it on your shoulder. To be honest,you've never held it before and it was pretty heavy.

You took out a small piece of mirror and try to see where the cannon is pointed at. "Alright,you're mine," you thought. You bravely got out from cover and take a shot. It was destroyed and everyone was happy as they were about to push to finish off this battle. You were lucky you didn't die. You were thinking of your wife, Elsa all along. Perhaps the love for her is strong. You could've died back there.

After the final push, everyone returned to the camp. Your comrades celebrate for the small victory but as for you, you've decided to sit down by the table and write. In the meantime, you were also thinking about not only your wife but for Anna and Kristoff. Especially for Kristoff as he is serving in the Wehrmacht. Hopefully they serve him well there. Due to the war,you were always worried about them as Elsa and Anna were in Norway where is occupied by Germany. Kristoff on the other hand, must depend on luck to be transferred to fight in Scandinavia.

Meanwhile in Warsaw,

"Oh nein, Soviet Forces and the Polish Resistance are squeezing us here,surrounding us to our misery," Obergefreiter Schmidt shared to his comrades while sitting around the fire as they were cooking stew for lunch. Another soldier replied, " I'd wish I could be sent somewhere else to fight,somewhere a little peaceful."

Schmidt responded while downcast, "There's really no where run. Even though you are transferred to somewhere else, it would still be the same." Kristoff interrupted ,"Well, atleast fighting on the west is not that harsh unlike soldiers fighting on the Eastern front especially during October when you will expect harsh blizzards."

"You're right I agree!" everybody around commended him.

Suddenly, the Unteroffizier approached to Kristoff and summoned him to his desk. He nodded and wave at his comrades while following the NCO. " Gefreiter Kristoff Bjorgmann, you are officially transferring to another assault team where they will launch their assaults in Norway. You will be transferred tommorow morning by plane."

"So are you saying that you're transferring me to another branch in the process?" he questioned. "Nein, you are still fighting as the Wehrmacht but you can enlist as the fallschirmjäger or the Luftwaffe,provided that you have the courage or you could work harder to get promoted to get an invitation from them." He answered and dismissed him.

Kristoff saluted and marched outside the office. " What did he say?" suddenly,his comrades gathered around him and asked countless of questions. Kristoff announced ," Looks like I won't be seeing you guys already. I'm heading to Norway."

Everyone got disappointed as they heard the sorrowing news. "Good luck Kristoff!Hope you have a more peaceful fight there!" Schmidt farewell him,wishing him a safe journey.

As Kristoff took his ride,he gave them his final wave and the truck drove away. Whilst the truck was moving, Kristoff was amused as soldiers among him have a variety of weapons. A Panzerschreck was lying on the crate full of ammunition. Suddenly, a soldier sitting next to him offered him a square of chocolate and gave it to the rest. "Danke." Without noticing they were alarmed as Soviet T-34s were storming towards them. He was about to grab the Panzerschreck but someone already took it. Kristoff had no choice but to quickly grab two Panzerfausts and a Hafthohladdung and jumped out of the truck before it burst into flames. He hid behind a tree where he could camoflauge himself. "Schiße,how am I suppose to meet her?" Kristoff thought as he was thinking about Anna.

He bravely took aim and fired. Unfortunately,it missed. On the bright side, the guy who took the Panzerschreck got the tank. After a quick silence, he heard someone shouted ,"Victory!" but to their surprise, everyone heard a devastating sound of the Katyusha barrage, immediately, Kristoff found the source and decided to place the hafthohladdung on it.

While running towards it, Kristoff was unlucky a missile hits near him. He knocked out.

As the morning sun reveals the destruction of the battlefield, you woke up from your bunk bed and decided to refresh yourself and do a morning patrol. Well,most of your company got drunk so they rest longer. During the patrol, you walked along the forest, you saw a figure that was shaped like your wife, you wiped your eyes and,it disappeared as you expected. "The war is so terrifying,I'm starting to see things."

"You're seeing things too?! Oh well,the war has brought the monster out of us." your partner said as he heard you. He continued ,"I have been seeing illusions of my wife and my son,sadly, they were killed by those Japs!" You pitied him looking at the ground for a brief moment. "Oh dear,I'm sorry. I send my deepest condolences." He replied, " That's OK,I enlisted so I could fight the Japs but I was sent to the western front instead."

Unexpectedly, you saw a German fighter plane locking both of you in, "Watch out!" you pounched on your partner and both of you landed by the bush. The plane strafed along the road and gotten none. "Woah,thanks for saving my life! I owe you one,(Y/N)!"

"Let's return to HQ before something worser occurs," you informed.

Both of you returned to your company at a camp. While strolling back, you saw a reconnaissance squadron on their bikes. Both of you quickly hid among the forest. Fortunately,both of you weren't seen. After they've past passed by, both of you ran beside the road to your camp.

"Men,fall in!" the company officer commanded. Every soldier,including you rush towards their positions. He continued, "Men,your company will be transferred to Norway to fight. The Norwegians conscripts from Commonwealth will assist you."

Everyone in your company started to pack up their personal belongings,polishing their rifles and boots getting ready for the departure for the next day. "Albert,do you have an iron so I could iron my uniform?" He shook his head,"Nah,just fold your clothes and put them under your pillow," You questioned, "I don't think it works!"

"Trust me,if you rest on the bed,then it most likely work." He explained while he was resting on his bed polishing his trusty pistol.

"Alright,lights out!" Albert blew the candle and went to bed.

**A/N: That's it. Ended with a candle. I got the idea of Kristoff being in the Wehrmacht and you being in Allied forces from the game, Valiant Hearts: the great war. Credits to the developers of the game and if possible,I will post a chapter per month 'cause,I have a life and time is running short. So... signing off. *close Goggle Chrome* *Shut down the Computer* *Goes to bed and use phone for the entire night***


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh gosh,where am I?" Kristoff woke up,finding himself in the forest. He stood up and picked up his K98k. He adjusted his chinstrap and checked his rifle before heading Northwest. He checked his compass where he kept it in the pocket. He kept his compass and walked carefully up and down,scanning for traps.

"Finally!A road!" Kristoff exclaimed. He then dashed towards it hoping there are neither traps nor snipers on his way putting him into his misery. Luckily,he saw a Kübelwagen infront of him. He started to wave his arms alerting them. A soldier started to fire his Machinengewehr 42 which was mounted on a side car of a motorcycle which was infront of the jeep.

"Ich bin deutsch!Ich bin deutsch!" Kristoff shouted crouching while keeping his hands up. The gunner stopped firing. The cyclist knocked his steel helmet, "Dummkopf!You could've been charged if he died!"

Suddenly,the general slipped out of the jeep approaching to him. Kristoff saluted. "Now tell me the reason why I should've shoot you." Kristoff hesitated and found an answer, " My company was wiped out by the Soviet artillery. I am a survivor and I need to find another company." While he was explaining, the general scrutinised him. He was covered in blood and ash. His uniform was improper. The general assumed that he had a hard time and was a lucky soldier.

"Come in,gefreiter," the general beckoned him into the Kübelwagen. While sitted beside him, he asked, " What's your name,gefreiter?" Kristoff replied shy, "Gefreiter Kristoff Bjorgmann. And you must be a feld marschall of the Luftwaffe." Kristoff noted out slightly pointing at his collar. "How do you know I'm the commanding officer of the luftwaffe? I admire your knowledge. Anyway, ich bin Feld Marschall Hans." Both of them shook hands.

"Kommandant,I have a request," Hans nodded asking him to continue. "May I join the Luftwaffe?" Hans replied, "I'll consider. Atleast,do you know how to fly a plane?"

He nod. " I used to fly a plane in Norway with my wife before the war."

"Incoming plane!Kristoff shouted as he pulled out his rifle aiming at the pilot before he fired. Everyone including the general ducked but Kristoff was brave enough to confront the pilot. He fired and the fighter plane flew downwards aimlessly. It almost hit the jeep. Everyone looked at him as if he was gifted.

"Kristoff,that shot was honourable." General Hans commend him. Everyone cheered.

"What are you waiting for?Drive on!" he commanded the driver as he was smiling.

He nodded and started to move on.

Meanwhile at Commonwealth airbase..

"Wake up, (Y/N)! Today's the big day!" Albert woke you up,almost dragging you out of your bed. Getting annoyed,you got up and said, "Alright!I'll go!" you then grabbed your razor,towel and toothbrush to clean up yourself. You looked at yourself in the mirror and brushed your teeth. You glare at Elsa's photo on the bottom right side of the mirror.

"(Y/N),you have a letter." Albert came in with a letter on his hand flashing it to you. "Just a sec." you gave yourself a quick shave and cover your face with the towel. He passed you the letter and you opened it up as you were going to sit on your bed. You took a sip of tea that you made last night. It was from your wife,Elsa.

"Dear (Y/N),

How's you day in the army? I hope you and Kristoff do not kill each other. Our house was raided yesterday and we were forced out of the house by the occupiers. Me and Anna ran to the East almost reaching Sweden but there are too many Germans patrolling the roads and forest. On the way there,we found an occupied cabin. The owner is very nice. He let us stay there for a while. Anna is currently pregnant. I hope you could make it.

Love and kisses,

Elsa."

You shed a tear thinking about the hard times everybody is facing. You placed the letter on the table. You then started to wear your equipments. After you've tightened the chinstrap,you drank the cup of tea and put the letter in the envelop. "Hurry up,(Y/N)! They're falling in!"

You then put it in your pocket. Then both of you ran to the parade square to assemble. Every soldier was standing still. Eyes locked on the man standing on the jeep. After the vehicle stopped, he slowly placed his foot on the ground. He looked at each and everyone of you,observing the attire for the operation.

"Men, I am General Wesselton. I see that you are prepared for this operation." He announced as he slowly walked looking up and down at some soldiers. Their faces seems too serious. But actually, they were scared in the inside. Fearing of not getting shot.

After much of giving a summarised plan, the general nodded at the lieutenants and captains before they dispersed the men. Platoon by platoon,they marched into each paratrooper plane. "Good luck, Cap'!" Albert shouted to the captain of your company,saluting. Him being in a jeep saluted with a grin on his face. Luckily he was the last to enter the plane or else he would have to suffer from severe consequences.

The Kübelwagen drove in the airbase. Soldiers from the sides doing their work saluted at Hans. Once it stopped, both of them hopped out of the vehicle. Kristoff looked around,amazed. Kristoff followed Hans to the office and rewarded him with the iron cross. Both of them saluted at each other. Hans then passed him a piece of paper.

"I need to your signature to confirm that you'll be transferring to the luftwaffe." He said as he smirk. Kristoff puckered his lips while frowning. He nodded seriously and signed the paper. "You're now part of the luftwaffe,there is no turning back now!" he laughed pondering about the choice he made.

Kristoff saluted and marched off the office. He looked at his yellow collar patch. He then surveyed the area for a changing room. After finding one,he approached to it. "Slightly blue,but whatever." Kristoff then took out his infantry uniform changing to the luftwaffe uniform.

"Wow,this is actually kind of comfortable!" He comment stretching his arms. After wearing the collar patch and garrison cap,he went outside.

Just as he was about to find his plane, three soldiers approached to him. "Hey! Don't worry,I'm not going to hurt you. I am currently short of one man for our plane."

"What plane are you flying?" The man wearing a pair of spectacles replied,"We are flying the Heinkel bomber plane." Kristoff nodded in agreement. "Great! But first, I'm Leutnant Schwarz." He shook hands with him. Then he shook hand with the other two who is Unterfeldwebel Krantz who appear tall and muscular and Gefreiter Heinrich who was the one wearing spectacles. He seems intelligent.

"Shall we begin?" Krantz asked without delay. The four of them agreed and gave Kristoff a tour.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I've never seen the sky so beautiful before," Albert said,looking at the window "especially during last hours of life it's kind of rare." he continued. "Yea. Let's just enjoy life once more. Hopefully war's over soon." You replied while writing back to your wife.

On board of the plane,the rest of the journey was silent. Fortunately, your and the other planes have not encountered any anti-air artillery or enemy ME-109s. What you were worrying about is the fuel. It may not be sufficient enough for the plane to reach all the way to the target area. It may not even reach the Norwegian coast. After writing the letter,you kept it in your pocket.

"Hey Albert," He looked at you. You continued, "What are you going to do after the war?" He kept quiet for a moment,thinking. "I don't know,most likely get my business back."

"What kind of business?" you asked once more, "I sell textiles and clothes,most of my workers have been conscripted for the war and no one ran the business. I then decided to volunteer for the war effort. I told you this lest that's your next question." "I see." He asked the same question. " Nah,nothing really,probably I'm going back to Norway to meet my wife." He then asked why didn't you brought her along. "Firstly,I 'm American so they priortised me instead of her,secondly, she can't stand the smoky cities and I got the last ticket to America." His smile then converts into a frown.

You continued, "Besides that, my wife's sister's husband is German so,he got deported and fought for the Wehrmacht." Both of you nod and suddenly kept quiet. It then turned from little noise to no sound. Everything can't be heard except for the wind,pilots and the engines of the plane.

You load your magazine of your M1 Carbine. It feels much more lighter and better to manuever than the M1 Garand. Being airborne is hard especially when you're lightly equipped and theres tank surrounding all of you.

"Obergefreiter Kristoff,orders are given. Start-up the Heinkel and let's get bombing!"

Schwarz made the order after leaving from the office. Kristoff looked at almost every pilot rushing to their planes starting them up.

"Kristoff,as a new member,you shall fly the plane for us," he said Kristoff was shocked, "But i don't know how to fly the Heinkel!" he protested. Schwarz replied,smiling, "It's just like a fighter plane,only bigger!" Kristoff nodded and taxi to the runway before taking off.

"Woah,that's heavy." Kristoff commented after he pulled the throttle and adjust it.

Once the fleet of bombers stops ascending,it became relaxing for the time being. "Alright men,we shall bombard Arendelle which is 290 kilometers away." Kristoff's mind shut down for a moment after he realised that he's dropping bombs at his home.

"Why are we-" "Orders are orders,don't question the führer!" Krantz cut off as he Kristoff questioned,"We need to bombard properly so ground units could access it easily,we have to weaken the Russians occupying that region." Heinrich mentioned despite him being a gefreiter.

"Alright gents,we're almost there." Your squad leader notified the paratroopers. "Sir,we have a problem!" the pilot informed. "What is it?" "German bombers are a few kilometers away from our drop-zone which is Arendelle."

"Inform the others about this," the pilot nodded. "Alright gents, looks like those Jerries are bombarding the drop-zone. Change of plans, we'll jump after they drop a few bombs."

"Kris, Allied planes are coming!Hurry,drop the bombs now!" Schwarz ordered. He did what he was told. Everyone in the plane then went to their MG emplacement and load their MG42. Suddenly fighter planes from both sides appeared.

"Elsa,do you hear the noise?" Anna asked. "What nois-" "Sshhh!listen!" Anna snapped. "Someone check outside." Elsa ordered a person to do it. Oakens who is the owner of the cabin brought his binoculars and went outside with his helmet on. Both of them looked at the window to observe him. He went back to the cabin.

"Everyone,there is a dogfight just a few kilometers away!" Oakens informed. "Hurry! Everyone to the shelter,now!" Everyone ran to the shelter,since Anna was pregnant,she couldn't run. Oakens counted everyone in the cabin at the entrance. Anna limps as fast as she could. Without a warning, a wounded soldier carried her and quickly walked to the shelter. They were the only ones out in open. After reaching,Oakens quickly shut the door.

The Soviet soldier placed her down and she was not feeling well. "What happened?" he asked. Elsa shouted, "The child is coming out!" Everyone then grabbed the nessasary medical equipment and gathered around Anna. The soldier then dropped his Mosin Rifle and assist them.

"Push!Push!" Anna was inhaling and exhaling slowly while screaming in pain. Once they heard the child crying,everyone smiled. "It's a-" the sound of a bomb could be heard, "Everyone take cover!" Elsa shouted as they ducked. An explosion occured nearby as they heard it.

"Go!Jump!Jump!Jump!" The squad leader shouted pushing the soldiers outside and your heart was beating quickly as fighter planes fired at the paratroopers and sometimes ramming them. As for Kristoff, he throttled the plane as if it was a plane of his own. "Kris-argh!" Kranz who was on the top MG emplacement almost flew out and was shot.

"I think there's an invasion going on." Oaken's mentioned. Elsa's hands started to form ice. The wounded soldier then calmed her down. "Thank you,sir. Who might you be?" Elsa asked, "I'm Jack."

**Apologies for the short chapter,I thought during the holidays I am free. Too bad I'm not. I was having a problem with my results,crying in pain despite I got first in the class. And for a second thought, I thought I have PTSD(post-traumatic stress disorder). And yes,this story is going to be hard for me to write now as there's a lot of me choosing the wrong path. Enjoy! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Don't worry,Ma'am. I have the same thing too," he talked quietly as he formed a rose out of ice. Elsa was amused,she started to feel comfortable as she was not the only one with this power. "Uh,maybe I should leave you alone for a while." Jack then turned and Elsa grabbed his hand. "Maybe you should sit beside me." Elsa requested,giving him a slight smirk. He nodded gently and proceeded. She slowly rest her head on his shoulder.

The battle continued, the paratroopers' lives were becoming a waste as they land on Arendelle which was being bombed. You and some men were lucky as the squad leader shut the door and mentioned that your squad shall drop at the outskirts of Arendelle. "Be careful that it is going to be cold! Good luck,soldier!" he opened the door once again and all of you jumped out.

"Schwarz!the engine's on fire!" Kristoff,shouted to one of his crew. He took a glance at the back,no one responded. Heinrich who was on the front turret,got a shot to his elbow. Kristoff quickly took out the emergency parachute which was only one.

"Heinrich!Hold on to me tightly!" Kristoff shouted,Heinrich replied groaning, "Go on!Kris,I shall die for the fatherland. Sieg heil!" he cough out blood as he finished his sentence. Kristoff had no choice but to jump or die,the plane is descending quickly. He jumped and deployed his chute at the right moment.

After your feet touched the snow,you felt something like a current quickly flow to your head. You were lucky that a few steps could let your feet feel something solid below. You looked at the other soldiers behind you,freezing to their misery. You ran out as far as you can but you saw another chute above you. You looked at him closely and you aimed your rifle,taking your time.

Sensing something,you looked to your back and saw a burning Heinkel bomber crashing towards you. In addition,the front gunner fired. You sprinted to the side and let it crash,making a brown trail behind it with burning parts scattered around. "Oh my gosh." you said after seeing the area. You hid at the nearest place where you could camoflauge. After the pilot landed,you pounced on him with a bayonet on your hand. On the ground, he punched your face and kicked you away. While you're unconscious,he pulled out his Luger and aimed at you.

As the last resort,you charged at him. "(Y/N)!" he yelled. You slowed down lowering your combat knife. You asked for his identity, "Kristoff,is that you?" you began to smile. "Yes,I am!" he replied in excitement. He took out his oxygen mask and revealed himself. Both of you hugged each other. Since both of you got deported since the start of war and both of you reunite once again during the war.

"We should be close to Arendelle," Kristoff mentioned trying to take out his map and compass. "That's good news." "Problem is that the place is filled with Soviets and that's why it has been bombarded." Kristoff informed while taking out the clip and putting it back.

"Here,Elsa." Jack whispered and placed it above her ears. He slowly moved away and carefully placed her head at the hay stack they were sitting on. Before leaving, he kissed her forehead. Jack approached to the small crowd where they were admiring the newborn.

"Kris,look!" you called him out pointing at a damaged structure. "Splendid! Come on! Find something we can loot." Kristoff smiled approaching to the ruins pointing the muzzle of his Luger in front of him. You followed him, getting ready to shoot someone. Both of you surveyed through the rubble and found nothing fascinating. "(Y/N),I found something. Look!" Kristoff shouted out to you as you were trudging through the rubble trying not to fall. "Nicely done! We found a door to a basement,maybe there's something inside, or someone perhaps." You readied your Carbine.

"Sssh,I heard something," Anna silenced everyone making them hear what was going on. Everyone looked towards the door as that's is where the sound came from. Elsa got up shocked by the sound of the door. She approached to the door swiftly and asked, "Who is it?" Both of you nodded and replied, " An American paratrooper and a..." you looked at Kristoff trying to find a way to address him. "and a German prisoner of war."

Elsa looked behind her and everyone nodded. She slowly counted to three and opened the door without hesitation. "(Y/N)!" Elsa immediately hugged you upon opening the door. Anna did the same thing towards her husband. "It is good to see both of you here. How do you guys meet?" Anna asked. Both of you looked at each other. Kristoff scratched his head and said, "Luck?I don't know,it is a long story,"

"Oh,I see." she replied. Jack on the other hand,was shocked that you hugged Elsa. Trying not to expose his anger, he looked away keeping himself calm. He looked at his hands,shivering. He asked himself why'd he touch the bolt of his Mosin Nagant. Jack dropped his rifle and crouched knocking himself on the helmet. "No!This can't be happening!"

"What's wrong,Jack?" Elsa questioned clinging on her arm on yours. She took a glance at you and introduced, "Sorry,this is my husband,(Y/N)." You greeted, "Good day to you,sir." Both of you shook hands,Jack was a little upset so he squeezed slightly hard. Well,no one except for Jack knows that he himself was upset with both of you together and Kristoff as he is German. As he walked away, you heard him mutter softly, "Nazi scum."

Fortunately, Kristoff did not heard him. He remained calm as well as he was the only enemy. You approached to Jack who was seated at a haystack. "Jack,how did you manage to get here?" you asked, his reply was still calm despite you could tell a bad mood from his face. "Comrade,it is a long story. We raided the entire Scandinavia and the remaining forces which was few had to hold the cities. For us,well,we were surrounded by the fascist and most of our soldiers were injured. That's when I made a huge offense," You finished off, "desertion."

He nodded. "Well,I was caught. But then,he spared me and directed me to this place."

Jack continued. Kristoff entered the conversation by asking what were you talking about. Both of you looked at Kristoff. "Oh no!"

**It has been said that I post monthly. This time I shall post randomly (for now). Since it is November, it is holiday season! Where you wasted all your fun during the school days and ended up with nothing during the holidays! Nothing much to say now D: As always,good day! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After much explaination to Kristoff,you have decided to take a peek outside. "Oh my!" "What happened?" Both Kristoff and Jack asked together in unison. You took a step back and let them have a look.

"Everyone,we are in the middle of a battlefield. How are we suppose to escape?" Kristoff asked. Everyone looked at each other in curiousity. "Ouch my legs!" Mr Oakens groaned as his daughter applied medicine on his wound which he recieved after closing the door.

Meanwhile at British occupied HQ somewhere in Norway...

"Sir,the looks like the Germans have almost wiped out our squadron," a soldier informed. General Wesselton who was listening, slammed his desk. "Damn it,fools! Well that is a waste of manpower." The soldier suggested, "Why don't you just join in?They need your inspiration." Wesselton pondered about it and nodded with a deep smirk. "You're a genius,lad!" He then moved to the big table of the location and pushed some pieces which represents divisions to Arendelle. "Sir,I think you should look at this," the soldier beckoned the general to him.

"What is it?" The newspaper article showed an unclear photo of your wife. "Ice magic?Such Sorccery. Well then,now there is another objective! Find me that woman and bring her to me." Wesselton ordered pointing to the door, the soldier just bowed and walked backwards out of the general's office.

On the other side of Arendelle occupied by Germans,Feld Marschall Han recieved good news. "Herr Hans,you have successfully wiped out the remainder of the Soviet division." He replied, "Das ist gut. Now," he paused while searching for a photo in his drawer. "hunt her down and bring her to me!" Hans flashed the photograph and slammed it on his desk. The radio operator scrutinised the photo as Hans placed it at his hands. "Alright then, as a funkersoldat,you know what to do." The radio operator immediately rushed to wake up the soldiers to report at the parade square.

"Fall in!" Hans strolled along observing his troops and later his squadron. "Soldaten,we have encountered a woman with ice powers. It is believed she is alive. Bring her to me and we shall win this war!" Hans briefed. All the soldiers salute and the infantry entered the APC,tank crews get inside their panzers and the luftwaffe ran their engines.

"Kommandant,we have received news that Allied forces are heading there as well. In addition, they are trying to capture her as well." Hans slammed his desk repeatedly, "Nein!Nein!Nein!Nein!Nein!Nein!"

"The door's stuck," Elsa said as she tried to budge the door open. "Then we're stuck here until help arrived." You noticed Jack is missing, "Anyone knows where on Earth is Jack?" "Oh,he must have escaped and leave no trace of evidence nor told us," You smiled, "That fool!Not only he's hitting on my wife, that backstabber slipped off like that!" Your smile dramatically went into a rage.

You observed that he left his rifle. "Then I shall shoot him with his own rifle!" Mr Oakens shouted to everyone to duck as he heard an incoming bomb. As the bomb hits the ground,the shock was strong enough for some rubble and snow went inside the bomb shelter. "This shelter is not going to last long," Kristoff looked at the ceiling hoping it will not shatter. "maybe I could fix this." Elsa cast out an ice ceiling to prevent it from falling. "You do know that the ice can't withstand the weight,right?"

A few hours have passed. Most of you were starving. Fuel for the fire is running out. You have no hope and may die in a few days. "Sshh,I hear something," a panzer crew heard something in the rubble. He looked at it closely and asked the rest the shoot the rubble. He went in and closed the lid. "What was that?" Anna asked. "I think it is a tank." Kristoff answered.

The panzer crew saw a trapdoor and came out of his tank with a MaschinenPistole 40

and suddenly a troop transport truck came to the scene. "Come,I need your help to breach in." The panzer crew asked for aid.

On the other side,all of you heard them and so you were prepared. Pointing your guns at the door. An unexpected impact of the explosion knocked most of you out. "Well,well,well,what do we have here? A fallen German pilot,an American paratrooper,the target and a bunch of civilians," he continued "looks like you all are following me."

As all of you were about to move,a Sherman tank came out of nowhere and destroyed the truck. Gunshots from Allied troops fired from the forest. "It's a trap!" one of the soldiers yelled. All of you ducked and quickly ran to a barricade that could protect you from flying bullets. It was hell. Dive bombers started to come in as well. A big explosion appeared directly infront of you. Your vision was blinded.

"Argh!" You've woken up. You found yourself sitting on the rocking chair feeling the breeze of the wind on your porch. You looked at your old dried hands shaking. Being alone in the house,the neighbourhood kids laughed at you for being a madman. It is because your memories of war and dying has led you to PTSD. You can't deny the fact that your wife died by the hands of Jack,who later you met in the Cold War.

You killed him with a bash of his rifle's stock. Your arms were covered with blood. As you were old,you're trying to forget past incidents which led you to being a sad person from a young and happy gentleman. What happened after the explosion? No one knows,including yourself. Forgetfulness is what you have left.

**Unexpected ending right?And that is the end of the story! Could've been longer but I have to focus on something which I have to proceed otherwise... It's gone. (spoiler alert) in the future,i may be doing an rpg series on fictionpress not this website so...stay tuned. :D**


End file.
